


Welcome to the Pits

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet the Bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Pits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 2: tall

"That's him, over there."

"Who, that tall, skinny dude? That's _him_?"

"Okay, he may not look like much, but listen, you don't want to mess with the brother. He's got connections."

"Yeah, but I hear some of his connections are blue and pig-shaped."

"Maybe, but he's always done right by me. Just play it straight with him, and he'll be straight with you, dig?"

"I guess so. But why's he gotta dress like _that_?"

"Hell, I don't know. C'mon, it's time you two met. Hey, m'man!"

"What it is, Jerome. I see you brought a friend. Welcome to The Pits."


End file.
